


His laugh

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, High School, M/M, One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Lance needs to hold a birthday party for his little bro, Keith gets dragged into helping by Pidge and Hunk.





	His laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is my first Klance fic and first one-shot, it's kinda bad but I hope you like it ^^.  
> Give me a message in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/) if you have an idea for a one shot! I'd be happy to do about any ship, and scenario, as long as the scenario isn't nsfw!  
> Big shout out to tinyraindropprincess (Roryshipsit) who helped me with the formatting!

Lance got put in charge of his younger brother’s, Jeremy’s, birthday party, so he roped his friends into helping, he did not want to look after a room full of kids on his own. Hunk was willing to help him immediately, because he's a good friend, but pidge needed to be bribed with cake, lance’s slice of cake.  
They have four hours to get everything ready. 

Lance hears a knock at the door, so he goes to open it, Hunk immediately barges in and greets him with a hug. 

“I have everything for the cake!”

“Hunk, you’re a life saver, your cakes are the best.”

Pidge comes in next, and after her someone unexpected walks in.  
It’s Keith. Holding boxes with decorations.  
Aka his rival who he might have a gigantic crush on.

Lance drags Pidge away to question her.

“Why is he here?”

Pidge shrugs, “we met him at the supermarket when we went shopping, and he offered to help, see it as a chance to get a boyfriend.”

Lance groans, “you are the worst.”

She hits his back, “you know it! Now go and ask mullet boy out.” Lance groans again.

Hunk is already in the kitchen, busy with the cake, he’s been here so many times that it’s like a second home to him.

Meanwhile Keith is still awkwardly standing in the doorway, Lance takes one of the boxes he is holding. Play it cool Lance, he thinks to himself.  
“Thanks for helping, birthday parties are a pain.” Lance walks towards the garden, where they need to put up decorations, Pidge is setting up a projector for movies, which leaves them in charge of the decorations.

His brother wanted a cat themed party, even when Lance tried everything to convince him that sharks are cooler he still wanted cats. 

They set the boxes on the table, and get to work. Blowing up balloons and hanging decorations. Lance forces the four of them to wear cat ears, and can’t stop going “nya”, every fifteen minutes. Hunk and Pidge found it funny at first, but now they tell him to shut up. Keith smiles softly when he does it. Lance is sure that he’s laughing at him.

The kids arrive, his little brother loves the decorations, and the presents, and the cake, which Lance can't taste because Pidge claimed it. He’s drinking soda in a corner, sulking.

“Don’t want any cake?” Keith sits down next to him.

“Pidge claims it’s her reward for helping, so she stole mine.”

Keith chuckles, “that sucks, it’s really good,” he takes a bite, “Hunk can really bake.”

“Don’t eat it in front of me like that,” Lance whines, “that’s not fair Keith.”

Keith laughs, and produces a fork from somewhere, “wanna share it?”  
Lance takes the fork and spierces a big piece on it, “don’t complain when I eat more than you.”

“Lance is that your boyfriend!” Great, leave it to his little brother to make something awkward.  
Keith blushes, his cheeks almost matching his jacket.  
Lance tries to make help him, and wraps his arm around Keiths shoulder, “nope, Keith is just a friend.”

“Didn’t you have a crush on someone called Keith?” His little brother says al innocently, younger siblings are the devil.

Lance turns redder than Keiths jacket, “nope, I do not.” He mumbles.

Jeremy shrugs, and walks back to his friends, Pidge puts on the aristo cats, a movie solemnly about cats, and they all watch in silence.

It’s only when Lance wants to dance along to everybody wants to be a cat, that he realises his arm was still around Keith, who’s eyes are stuck to the screen.

Lance tries to give Keith his space for the rest of the night. Their relationship is already weird enough, he doesn’t want this to ruin it any further.

Lance dances ands sings along to the song, the kids love it. At least that is one thing he is good at.

The kids go home, Jeremy goes to sleep, and the four teens are left with the mess.  
They clean most of it quickly, and very soon Hunk and Pidge are gone again, only Keith stayed to help with a few things.

“So….” Lance tries. “Thanks for helping.”

“No problem, it was kinda fun.”

“I don’t really see how spending your Sunday with a bunch of kids is fun, but whatever floats your boat man.”

Keith giggles, he freaking giggles, and Lance thinks his crush might have gotten even bigger, if that was even possible.

“I’m gonna get going now.”

“Did you drive your motorcycle here? Because I can take you home if you didn’t, it’s pretty dark out.”

“I did, but thanks for the offer.”

Keith hesitates in the hallway. Then he gets a determined look on his face, and before Lance can realise what is happening, his t-shirt is being grabbed and tugged, and their lips connect, a kiss.  
It only lasts for a second, and Keith quickly mounts his motor cycle and drives away when it’s over, Lance can just catch the blush he is sporting.  
He’s just left there, mouth gaping.

Keith kissed him, what? Lance thought that he was straight, never stood a chance.  
His crush freaking kissed him.

Lance ends up texting with Hunk and Pidge about it until far past midnight.

____

Lance wants to talk to Keith about the kiss, he kissed him, so hopefully he’ll want more?  
But Keith ignores his texts, and just plainly avoids Lance, just today, he saw Keith walk in his direction, but the moment that Keith spotted Lance he turnend back around.

“It’s not fair Hunk,” Lance whines to his best friend, “he kissed me but now he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“What do you want me to do Lance? Kidnap him?”

“Yes.”

Hunk face-palms, “that was sarcasm.”

“Rude!” Lance groans, “this is the worst.”

Hunk sympathetically pats his head, “it’ll be okay buddy.”

Lance looks around the cafeteria again, he spots Keith, but Keith hasn’t seen him yet, this is his chance.  
Lance sneaks over to Keith, grabs his arm and drags him off. Keith tries to resist, but Lance has a tight grip. He pins Keith to the lockers in one of the empty halls.

“We need to talk.”

“Look, I’m sorry about the kiss, okay. Your brother said you had a crush on someone named Keith, and I got a little carried away. I’d get that you would be mad if someone you hated kissed you.” Keith tries to get Lance off of him.

“Dude, I’m not angry about the kiss. I was really happy when you kissed me.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Why else would I try to talk to you, did you never read any of my texts?”

Keith looks away, “I muted it, I didn’t want you to say you hated me.”

“What I feel for you is quite the opposite of hate.

keith looks Lance in the eye, so, if I were to, say, kiss you again, how would you react?

“Why don’t you try to find out for real?”

So Keith does, he wraps his arms around Lances neck, and kisses him, longer this time, and Lance can finally kiss back. 

“Get a room!” Pidge ruins their moment.

Lance sticks his tongue out at her, she does it right back, and walks of.

Keith laughs, it’s a beautiful laugh, real and perfect, to Lance at least.

“So.. What are we now?” Keith asks, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I was kinda hoping for boyfriends, if you are okay with that?”

“I would love to be your boyfriend, Lance.”

Lance can’t resist a fist pump, “score!”

Keith face palms, “why did I fall in love with an idiot?” But he smiles fondly.  
Lance kisses him, because he can. “Cause I am the most amazing human being ever.”  
Keith laughs again, and Lance? He falls in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
